Life for Two Please
by Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor
Summary: Complete AU: It's only dinner what's the best that can happen?


Title: Life for Two Please.

Author: Minerva

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's only dinner, what's the best that can happen?

A/N: Part of the From Dusk til Dawn  Wave 4, Valentine's day/first line challenge. 

Warnings: SEVERUS IS OOC IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN PLEASE DON'T READ IT!!!

Thanks to my wonderful Beta readers- Diagonalist and Atie

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 

"You will help me with this, Draco Malfoy, or I will tell the world the truth about you," Snape hissed. Draco paled at the thought of the world knowing that he, Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin, was not as pureblooded as he led everyone to believe, it wasn't common knowledge, but Narcissa was a muggle-born witch. If that secret got out, oh how the world would mock the Malfoy name if they ever knew.

"Fine," snarled Draco through clenched teeth. "I'll help you but you owe me for this. I can't believe he is your mate, that's unnatural, even for what you are. It's disgusting. I mean he's half your age! You went to school with his father!" Draco said in disgust only to get a raised eyebrow. It wasn't that he hated Harry, quite the opposite really, but he hated being put in the middle like Severus was trying to do to him, the damn Slytherin. If he wasn't so put out he'd be proud of his head of house.

"It's not like I expected this any more than he did. Not that he knows, once he finds out, I can't imagine him being happy about it at all." Severus sighed and flopped inelegantly on the couch.

"Fine I'll help you. Why didn't you realize it while he was in school? I mean you saw him close-up once a week for seven years, why now that he's back teaching are you realizing that he's your mate?" Draco asked genuinely curious.

"Well, it won't let me know until my mate or I am eighteen, whoever hits it latest. And he was still only seventeen when you all graduated, then he went and played Quidditch for three years before being an Auror for seven years, and now that he's returned to Hogwarts and I've seen him in person, not just a photograph, I know he's my mate. I need to win him over before mating otherwise it won't go well." Severus explained to his godson.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that _our lord_," Draco snorted out the name, "is dead and that _Master Harry_ defeated him."  Draco snorted again in amusement at Severus' scowl at the way Draco had said Master Harry.

Severus Snape, Potion's Master and Professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not entirely human. He was an elf. No, not those goofy house-elf elves, but a high-elf. He had a glamour charm on him to hide his appearance. Far be it from him to attract a lot of attention. He was a very private man and fully intended to keep it that way. His parents had placed the glamour on him as a child, and he'd just kept it. He never liked the attention, but he would show his true self to Harry, his Harry, and Draco was going to help him get his Harry. Draco and Harry had dated for a short time in their seventh year, it seemed Harry had a thing for Slytherin's. They had parted amicably. They made better friends than lovers. Draco was just too vain for the Gryffindor. Severus knew this and needed Draco's help to win Harry over. Although Severus hadn't spoken to Harry as of yet, he knew Harry didn't like him much.

"Draco, don't speak about him in such a way, if it wasn't for Master Harry, you'd be in the service of our Lord so hush up." Severus said without much malice at all. "I need your help so I know how to win him over. You know what he likes and whatnot; I need to know," Severus spoke with an almost needy tone, one Draco had never heard from the normally extremely controlled man.

Since the defeat of Voldemort, Severus had changed back into the kind of person he was before he'd been tricked into joining Voldemort with the promise of help to find his mate. He was shy around those he didn't know, but very lively and jovial at times with those he loved. The only one to really see him this way during the war was Draco and that was only to try and discourage Draco away from that sort of life. In the end he had succeeded, Draco was a good kind person, and he had Severus to thank for it.

"Oh, all right, but I'll tell you now you greasy bastard, if you hurt him, I WILL kill you! You understand me? He's more family to me than you or my parents ever were, he's beyond a brother or friend to me, yet we make crappy lovers, but I do still love him. So help me by the gods Severus Malifrious Snape if you so much as harm one hair on his precious head, you'll have me to answer to." Draco said in a deadly voice that brooked no room for argument.

"Good, and you know as well as I do, with my heritage, I couldn't hurt him if I wanted too, it'd kill me to hurt him. Now tell me all about him, whatever you think that will help me get him. I know I need to talk to him but I at least need a starting point then I can work up from there, you know me better than anyone else, what do we have in common?" Severus was almost acting like a giddy love-struck schoolgirl. Draco sighed, the poor man was very desperate and excited at the same time, not that Draco could blame him, he'd spent the better part of twenty years looking for his mate and hadn't found him until now, but it had been a very long time since he d taken pleasure with anyone else.

"Calm down, Sev, I already said I'd help you, stop acting like Dumbledore on fifty cheering charms." Draco said with amusement evident in his voice. "First thing you need to get through your head is he hates his fame, both for being The-Boy-Who-Lived as well as defeating him the second time as well." Draco sighed, remembering how adamant Harry had been that he not be referred to as The-Boy-Who-Lived. "He doesn't mind the fame from Quidditch too much though, he feels he's earned that, not the other stuff." Draco watched as Severus looked at him intently. Draco smirked openly about what he was about to say, it would shock the Potions master to the very core of his being but it needed to be said. "He thinks you deserve more of the fame for ridding the world of Voldemort than he has, he thinks you should have it all. You risked your life meeting with him and passing on information." Draco stopped talking and watched as the man across from him absorbed what he was being told. Severus then looked at Draco shock evident on his features.

"Well that was certainly unexpected," was all Severus could manage to say.

"He doesn't hate you Severus, but you already knew that, Harry has only ever truly hated two people in his whole life and you aren't either of those. He did however, hate how you treated him, but in the end he realized why." Draco took another break and summoned some tea for himself and Severus, this was going to take awhile. 

"You mean to tell me, that every time that I insulted him about wanting his fame, he agreed with me?" Severus asked incredulously, not really believing what he was hearing. Draco nodded to his godfather.

"That's exactly what I am telling you. He hates the attention he got the first time around because he didn't do anything but survive, and he survived because of his mother's love and sacrifice. The second time, he feels that he doesn't deserve all of it. He admits he was a key part of the defeat and death of Voldemort, but also that he had an excellent support system, and without you, my dear Severus, he wouldn't have been able to defeat him. He wants the credit where credit is due and nothing else, he's the noble Gryffindor in that manner." Draco sighed, irritated since he knew Harry could get anything he wanted, with the exception of the one thing he truly needed, love for who he was really, not what the public perceived him to be.

"Makes sense, really it does, knowing what little I do of him, he is very noble as well as fairly humble. He's never let the fame go to his head." Draco grinned when Severus said this.

"You're right, but he will not hesitate to use his fame for good and for something he really believes in." Severus smiled at the thought of that. He really could learn to love Harry.   


Severus wasn't what he had portrayed himself to be during Harry's school years, he really did have a lot of misconceptions about the young lad which he later found out he was completely wrong. Draco then continued, "OK, on to the fun stuff now I guess. He adores reading, tons of literature, his favorites are Shakespeare, and Tolkein. His favorite foods are, lets see, for breakfast, eggs and bangers, lunch he'll settle for soup and sandwich or a nice salad, really light, the lighter the better for him where lunch is concerned. Dinners, well, it depends on his mood really, but roast beef or roast chicken and vegetables. Sweets, he's got a wicked sweet tooth but he doesn't indulge very often, his favorite is sugar quills, with chocolate frogs following a close second, or if all else fails, Dobby, one of the house-elf's from the kitchen can whip him up a desert, the elf knows his Harry, that's for certain. His favorite color, believe it or not is green, however he hates to wear it. Music, he's very versatile, it's just certain songs he doesn't like, he enjoys all genre's of music." Draco tapped his chin to think of anything he was forgetting.

"Wow, well, that's a lot of information, anything else that would help me?" Severus asked earnestly.

"Let's see, his potion's making skills have improved ten fold since school and he enjoys it, almost as much as you do. He is really into learning everything he can about the Dark Arts, not so much practice them, but just out of curiosity, I've had him over to the manor to look at the library. He's an excellent duelist and loves to practice dueling with a skilled duelist, he says most of the aurors aren't really that good, at least compared to himself. If you look at who trained him he's well above the average wizard. Let's see what else, that's about it as far as information that would help you. OH, he's not really been with many people at all, he's very careful with his heart, he doesn't want to lose it to the wrong person. He's never been a real party person, but he does enjoy a dinner party or two. That's really all I have for you, Severus, the rest you'll have to get on your own. He won't be easy to win over because he guards himself so well, but I think you can do it. Ask him to dinner, I think he'd like that, really I do." Draco gave a knowing smile to his godfather, he loved him but sometimes Severus was so stupid.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that evening while Severus was lying in his bed, he thought of a plan to get Harry to have dinner with him, it would be perfect. It would be difficult to choose if he would go in or out of his glamour, that was his toughest decision. There was still a month left before the new term started and not many of the teachers were present so what he had in mind wouldn't be complicated at all. He just needed an empty classroom, some charms and a few other things and it would be perfect. Severus then fell into a peaceful sleep and dreamed of emerald eyes and ghosting fingers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Over the next few days with Draco's help an empty classroom was charmed and transfigured into a garden paradise, a beautiful table was in the middle as well as a small waterfall. All that was left was to get the black haired Gryffindor to the room so that Severus could wine and dine and explain everything to him. He had already decided over the last couple of days that he would start the dinner off as he looked with the glamour charm on and then after his explanation, he would take it off and show Harry what he really looked like if the young man really wanted to see him.

Severus and Draco decided that Friday night would be the best. On Thursday morning, Severus sent a note to Harry via one of the school owls. He didn't want to raise any suspicions amongst the other professors that were still at the school.

Harry looked up quite surprised to see a school owl coming towards him sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table so he could have some paperwork spread out and get things ready while eating his breakfast. The owl landed gracefully in front of him and offered the leg with a note attached to it; Harry rewarded the owl with some bacon from his plate. The owl then flew back out the window to return to the owlery.

Looking carefully at the note and casting quite a few charms on it to make sure it was all right, he deemed it safe enough to open. Harry opened the note and read it three times before the words actually sank in.

_Professor Potter,_

_It would be an honor and a privilege, if you would join me for dinner in the old charms classroom tomorrow evening at seven._

Harry kept blinking at it, it wasn't signed. This confused Harry as he didn't know whom it was from and that distressed him slightly. Over the seven years he'd been an auror he'd gotten quite paranoid. He would speak with Draco since he had been hanging around all summer, maybe he knew what it was about. Shrugging Harry placed the note in his pocket and returned to eating and planning his lessons.

Severus smiled as he felt the tingle of Harry's magic flowing through the room casting charms to find out if the letter was safe. He figured that curiosity, if nothing else would bring Harry to that room tomorrow. Severus watched as Harry shrugged and put the note in his pocket, Severus chanced a glance over at Draco who smiled in return and nodded that he'd help when Harry talked to him. Severus then went back to his breakfast in peace, keeping a moderately close eye on his mate-to-be. The day for Severus went by in a haze. He was worried and yet relieved. Worried that Harry wouldn't take well to the situation and relieved that the plan was in motion. Severus remained in his rooms all evening and made potions to stock up Poppy's stores for the beginning of the school year.

Harry cornered Draco when he was on his way down to the dungeons after breakfast.

"Dray, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked nervously even though he knew he shouldn't be nervous about it.

"Of course, Har, lets go to your rooms OK?" Draco smiled happily at his friend. He knew if things worked out, Harry would be extremely happy with his godfather. Harry smiled shyly in return and led the way back to his rooms. 

Draco entered Harry's rooms right after he'd said the password to the monk on a donkey. Draco glided over and gracefully plopped on the couch arms to either side of him stretched out along the top of the sofa.

"What's up, Har, is this about the owl you received earlier?" Draco asked knowing full well who it was from but playing along.

"Yeah it is, Dray, I'm not sure what to do. The writing looks familiar but I can't place it." Harry said nervously biting his lip as he pulled out the note and handed it to Draco to look over. 

"Well are you going?" Draco asked after reading the note from his godfather.

"I'm not sure, what do you think I should do? I mean I don't even know who I'm meeting, how do I know they aren't going to try to hurt me? Not that I can't take care of myself, but I really don't want to walk into any kind of trap. But then again it'd be really stupid for someone to try and get at me right under Dumbledore's nose, with all the wards and such. UGH! I just don't know what to do, Dray." Harry plopped down next to Draco and snuggled into his side. Draco wrapped his arms around the young man he loved.

"I think you should go, Harry. I'm pretty sure it's all right. I mean they had to come from inside the school, it was one of the school owls." Draco said and then kissed the top of Harry's head.

Harry whipped his head up and glared at the blonde. "You know something don't you? You know who sent this note to me, you know who wants to meet me and why don't you?" Not being able to lie to Harry Draco simply nodded his head. Draco then let a mischievous grin spread across his face. "They aren't out to hurt me are they? I know you well enough you'd love to see me get pranked." Draco's grin faltered slightly.

"No Harry, it's not a prank, I think in fact it will do you some good. Go and see what they want, it will be totally one hundred percent painless, I promise you that. You might even enjoy yourself. But no one will harm you, you have my guarantee." Draco's grin softened to a heartfelt smile he held Harry's eyes so Harry would know he wasn't lying.

"All right Draco, I'll meet whoever it is, and go from there, I trust you not to let me walk into a situation where I'd get hurt. Now, help me figure out what to wear now so I won't have to worry about it tomorrow." Harry grinned at the blonde.

"Oh no Harry, I'm taking you shopping, this definitely calls for a shopping trip, come on." Draco said grabbing Harry's sleeve and pulling him from his rooms and eventually from the castle as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was half past six and Harry was nervously pacing his rooms. Draco was sitting on the couch grinning like mad as the black-haired man drove himself slowly insane.

"You're sure it's all right to go meet this person?" Harry was still weary of this whole thing, but he did trust Draco. He knew Draco would never send him somewhere to be harmed, but he still couldn't help the minor panic attack he was currently having. Draco stood up and stood in front of the young man and grasped his shoulders to make him look Draco in the eye.

"Would I send you anywhere dangerous Harry?" Draco asked, his voice sounding slightly amused.

"No you wouldn't, but I still don't know who I am meeting or anything." Harry threw up his hands in frustration and withdrew from Draco's hold to lean against the mantle of the large fireplace he had in the sitting room of his rooms.

"Calm down, Harry, I promise you'll enjoy this, it'll be good for you. But I want this to be a surprise for you. I swear on Merlin's bones you'll enjoy yourself if you just relax." Draco said trying to calm his friend down.

"All right, Draco, I'm taking your word on this, if anything happens to me, I'm coming after you." Harry looked at his wristwatch and sighed heavily, it was time to make his way to the assigned meeting place. Harry stood away from the mantle and swept his hands over his new clothes to straighten them out. Draco stepped up to him and helped get them in order and smiled. "Well, how do I look?" Harry asked Draco.

"Well, let me put it this way, If I didn't know we made crappy lovers already I'd make a play for you tonight. You look beautiful Harry. Now, go and have a lovely dinner and you can fill me in tomorrow." Harry being dismissed left his rooms and made his way to the old charms classroom. 

As Harry reached the corridor with the old charms classroom Harry could swear he heard a waterfall. When he got closer to the door he realized the sound was coming from there. Not knowing if he should knock or not, Harry hesitantly grabbed the doorknob and twisted it to open the door. Very slowly he opened the door, his sharp eyes on the look out to what was slowly being revealed to him. As Harry continued he saw what looked like a garden, a very beautiful garden. So far Draco was safe from his wrath, he mused. So far he did enjoy what was happening very much. Opening the door even further still, he saw the source of the waterfall noise, and it was indeed a small waterfall. The door finally open enough that Harry squeezed in and then froze as his eyes landed on the other party. There standing next to a beautifully decorated table was Hogwarts own potion's master. Harry finished stepping into the room once he'd recovered from the shock. Severus gasped when he finally saw all of what Harry was wearing. Severus thought he looked beautiful before but that was nothing compared to how he looked this very minute.

Harry was wearing a long sleeved cream colored silk tunic that had a black rope belt around it tied on his side as well as a pair a close fitting black slacks and a pair of ankle high black boots. Harry had gotten rid of his glasses years ago, so the cream color of the tunic brought out the contrast from Harry's eyes and hair. Harry could almost look Severus in the eye, but was still slightly shorter by about an inch or so. As Harry entered the room Severus breath caught in his throat. Draco had said he'd gone shopping to get Harry an outfit for tonight, but never did he let on how handsome Harry looked in it. Severus thought that the blonde was rolling on the floor laughing as he imagined the look on Severus face at seeing Harry in such an elvish outfit.

Severus was dressed in much the same way Harry was, only the colors were reversed. Severus was wearing cream colored pants with a black tunic and a white rope type belt. The only difference was Severus was barefooted. He preferred it that way.

"Harry," Severus said softly. "I'm glad you came." Severus offered Harry a slight shy smile. This was going to be difficult and he knew it.

"Well, I hope in the end I'm glad I came, but we'll see. I'm surprised you invited me, but it must be about something right? There's something you want to discuss with me?" Harry spoke plainly with little emotion for the time being, he did however have a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, Harry, there is something highly personal that I need to discuss with you. If you don't want to stay, I understand." Something in Severus' voice made Harry want to sit and listen to everything the older man was about to say. Harry nodded and approached the table and Severus helped him to sit on the pillows that were at either side of the very low sitting table. Severus then sat on the other pillows quite gracefully. Harry watched in awe of how this dark mysterious man moved with such grace. 

When Severus sat down, Harry noticed a slight twinkle in the older mans eye. He knew by instinct it was nothing to worry about but he was still curious about this twinkle. Severus started the conversation drawing Harry out of his thoughts.

"So how have you been since school?" Severus asked genuinely concerned but he knew this would only make the young man more curious about this whole dinner.

"I'm doing well, I've had an eventful ten years I'm glad to be doing something a little more, shall I say, calm." Harry chuckled slightly as he'd thought briefly of some of the things he'd done both as a Quidditch player as well as a powerful Auror. Severus smiled when he'd heard the light joke. Harry realized when he'd seen Severus smile that he never really got over the slight crush he'd had on the man in his seventh year. 'Oh well' Harry thought to himself. 'Now that I'm older maybe something can come of it.' Harry mentally shrugged to himself before turning his attention back on his host for the evening.

"I heard of a couple of your, shall I say," Severus grinned at turning Harry's words back on him. "Adventures while you were an Auror." Harry snorted in amusement.

"Which ones did you hear of? And what should I call you? Professor Snape just doesn't seem appropriate for this evening." Harry said amused as understanding flashed across his old professor's face.

"Of course, how rude of me, you may call me Severus, and if it's all right with you may I call you Harry?" Hope flashed in those onyx eyes of the Potion's master. Harry smiled and nodded his approval, Severus returned the smile eagerly. "Excellent, anyway, I'd heard about the little Death Eater party you crashed a few years ago as well as the Lethifold you were chasing around Europe, how did that thing get up here anyway? They are normally only found in the Tropics." Severus wondered out loud.

"Well, the Death Eater party was fun, brought back some memories, which is when I started to look for something to do other then risk my life on a daily basis. I think my adventurous side wanted to take a break. Then at the end of last school term Albus approached me about becoming the DADA teacher and hoping I could break this curse the position seems to have. Obviously, I accepted. As for the Lethifold, your guess is as good as mine, we never found out how it got up here." Harry said looking hopefully at his old potion's professor.

"Well, you are a welcome addition to the staff, a far cry better then the other dunderheads the headmaster has seen fit to fill the post." Severus replied honestly.

"Do you really think so?" Severus could only nod and dinner appeared and they fell into a silent meal. Both men stealing glaces at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking. 

When dinner was over the table disappeared and a few more pillows appeared in their place as well as a fairly small basket of sliced fruits. Taking a deep breathe Severus thought to himself 'it's now or never.' 

"Harry," Severus started. "I, I brought you here because there is something important that I wish to speak with you about. All I ask is that you hear me out before you say anything ok?" Severus waited for Harry to acknowledge what he'd said before carrying on. Taking a deep breath Severus began his tale.

"When I was about, I'd say, nine years old, my parents cast a glamour charm on me to hide my features from the wizarding world as a whole. There are a few close family friends that know of our family secret, Albus being one of them, Draco being another," this little bit of information came as a shock, Draco was a good family friend as Harry hadn't even known there was this huge secret amongst the Snape clan. "Anyway, off track a touch there, as I was saying, There is a secret that not many know about. Did you know Harry, that high-elves are real?" Harry's eyes widened when he'd realized what his former professor was saying.

"You're...you...You're a...a, um..an elf? As in those beautiful people that are full of grace and live like forever and stuff?" Harry finally stammered out much to Severus' amusement. Severus nodded to Harry and Harry grinned. "Can I see? Can you drop the charm? I mean, you don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it, but, oh goodness what am I saying you didn't bring me here to see you like that, why did you bring me here anyway?" Harry finally remembering where he was and with whom he was with.

Severus threw his head back and gave the most delightful laugh Harry had ever heard. It was deep and mirthful, and lifted his spirits like nothing he'd ever known before. Before he could say anything else Severus closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment and Harry watched in awe as the charm fell and Severus, the real Severus appeared before him. Harry was awed by the sight that was before him. 

Severus' hair was long and silky looking, long gone was the grease, Harry had the insane urge to reach out and touch it. His face, hadn't changed much but slightly, it was more gentle, more resplendent looking than before. His body never changed, it stayed the firm muscular shape as when Harry had first walked into the room. Severus waited quietly as Harry looked at him in this new light so to speak. He was actually quite pleased with the way Harry was reacting, he couldn't have asked for a better situation then what he was in.

"You...uhhh, umm yeah, you look." Harry couldn't quite get his words to come out or his tongue to work properly. He simply leaned forward and kissed the mans cheek in a very chaste kiss and when he pulled back looked into Severus' eyes and blushed a very dark red before looking down to the ground in embarrassment. "Sorry," he muttered making to get up and leave after such an appalling reaction, who did he think he was just up and kissing someone like that, it was shameful. As he stood Severus grabbed his arm causing Harry to look into and lose himself in those ebony pools.

"Harry please, let me finish explaining something to you and then we'll see if you still feel like leaving ok? I still have one more thing to say. Please hear me out?" Harry gave a great sigh and sat back down. Harry closed his eyes so he could listen to Severus and not have to see the beautiful creature in front of him.

"Now, I need to tell you something that will shock you, heavens knows I was shocked when I found out, but I need you to listen. I haven't been able to tell my potential mate that they are my potential mate yet. As it is, I wouldn't have found out until both of us were eighteen. When you graduated you were still seventeen, Harry, and from the time you stepped foot back onto Hogwarts grounds I'd not had the chance to see you in person. Harry I recognized my potential mate the minute I saw you when you came back. Harry, I need you to really listen to what I'm telling you, will you please look me in the eye?" Severus waited till Harry finally complied. It almost hurt Harry to look in those eyes. They were so filled with love and concern and it was focused on himself, that's what he couldn't understand, Severus had a mate out there and he hadn't told yet, he'd heard every word Severus had said, but due to his embarrassed state it wasn't really sinking in and he wasn't able to put two and two together yet. Severus slowly raised his hand and stroked Harry's cheek and moved it down slowly to cup Harry's chin ensuring Harry's attention. "Harry, you are my mate." Severus maintained eye contact waiting patiently for the statement to sink in. Harry started to tremble under Severus' eye.

"Did you...did you just say that...me...I'm your... that you and I...umm, are you sure?" Severus smiled at the young man before him.

"Yes Harry, you are my mate, yes I am absolutely positive. When I first saw you when you came back, it was like the world stopped and it was just you and I even if you didn't realize it, I couldn't breathe, you were and are the most beautiful person in the world to me, Harry, I can't live without you. I won't rush you into anything, but I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. As long as you don't push me away I should be fine. I hope you're not grossed out by any of this." Severus finally felt deflated enough to give it a rest. Harry just smiled in return.

"No Severus, I am far from disgusted. In fact, I was giving myself until Valentine's day to approach you. When I was a student here in my later years I respected you for what you went through, I grew to like you when we fought and trained together against Voldemort. I appreciate these years we've had apart since I was able to grow and learn about who I really am and what I want out of life. I know it won't be a walk in the park for us, we are both stubborn and set in our ways, but I'd really like to get to know Severus, without the Snape in there, I want to know about this elf in front of me." Harry finally finished, grinning at the man before him. "You know I'm glad Draco made me come, I was concerned about it before because of the Death Eater's still out there, but I confronted Draco and he assured me that all was well and I'd enjoy myself. He was right you know, I am enjoying myself. I'm glad I came." Harry looked deeply into Severus' eyes.

Severus slowly leaned forward and gave Harry the most tender and gentle kiss he'd ever had, relaying everything that Severus had felt for Harry, and Harry returned the kiss with just as much emotion as Severus poured into it.

The months passed for the couple quickly and over the Christmas Holidays Severus had made use of Harry's Valentine's day deadline. That would be the day they wed and bonded.

Many years later they would laugh at the fact that Harry had been scared of the meeting and that Severus we totally unsure of himself. It wasn't the first time in their relationship they'd be scared and unsure, respectively. The birth of each of their three magically conceived children had brought back the feeling each time renewed. But Joshua, Charissa and Trinity all came out all right. And carried on the family lines for the Potter's as well as the Snape's. The names both carried on as well as they all kept their last names, as did their children and their children's children. Eight generations of children later Harry finally succumbed to death and Severus followed not three hours later, they had seen it coming, Harry had lived an extremely long life for a wizard, one of two hundred years old, he died the day after his 200th birthday. He had lived longer then any other human wizard ever recorded. He and Severus watched their family from heaven and Harry finally got the chance to meet and know his parents.


End file.
